Pops's Clone
by Park Ryder
Summary: After the final Space Battle, the Gang found a way to bring back Pops.


**Hey guys! Sorry I been busy with school lately and I haven't been working on Spirit Journey. But I have been working on this story with Animetoonz and this for my friend Becca who was sad about what happen to Pops in the finale.**

 **Anyway, this story take place after the finale. The guys find a way to bring Pops back.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

It been three days since they came back home from space. They were happy that they are finally home and back to their friends and family, but they still miss Pops. Mordecai and Rigby told them what happened and how it wasn't for Pops, they wouldn't be alive. Right now, Mordecai and Rigby are raking the leaves but slowly and they are too sad to say anything.

Mordecai - "Dude I miss Pops."

Rigby - "Yeah man me too. Pops was a little weird, but he was still cool."

They continue taking until Rigby noticing something white in the leaves. 

Rigby - "hey what this?"

He move the leaves and saw a large chunk of white hair. Both of their eyes widen because it was Pops' hair when he was Titan Pops. 

Mordecai - "No way!"

Rigby- "I-it can't be!"

Mordecai - "Its Pops' hair!"

Rigby - we should show this to the guys!

Mordecai - "Right!"

They went inside the house who saw the guys watching TV in the living. Mordecai and Rigby showed the others the hair and they all gasps.

Benson - "I-is that?"

Mordecai - "Yeah dude its Pops hair."

Muscle Man - "Wait, how you know it's his hair bros?"

Rigby - "We know it's Pops. We saw what he looked like as Titan Pops with our own eyes."

Skips examines it. He realizes that Mordecai and Rigby was right: this was indeed Pops' hair.

Skips - "They are right. This is his hair."

All - "Whoa."

High Five Ghost - "Well what are we supposed to do with it? We can't throw it out."

Benson - "We can give it to Mr. Mallard as a memento of Pops."

Rigby - "No Benson that's lame! We should use it to clone him!"

Benson - "What?"

Rigby - "Yeah man. I see it in those movies where some dudes get their own clones by DNA."

Mordecai - "Rigby you idiot that was just a movie. There's no way we can do a clone here. All that machine stuff was back when we were in space."

Skips - "Actually I know a place that can actually do that."

Benson - "Really?"

Rigby - "Ha! Who's the idiot now?"

Mordecai punches Rigby and he moans in pain.

Benson - "So do anyway you think the place can bring Pops back?"

Skips - "It's a long shot...but I think is possible I mean cloning did worked with Chance SureShot, it can work with Pops. Come on guys."

Skips put the hair in a small plastic bag and they all follow him to Skips' van to drive to the secret cloning place. However, as they were driving, they didn't know or pay attention to some men wearing black suits are following them.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Skips parked and they all got out of the van.

High Five Ghost - "Now what?"

Skips - "We go down that alley."

They went down a dark alley and stopped at a building that looked like a giant garage with a number pad in front.

Rigby - "This looks like a giant garage."

Skips - "It's to disguise the place. Plus, you would be amazed at the inside."

After pushing the right numbers, the door opened and let the guys inside. Skips was right, they were amazed at the sight because they were lots of machines, people, and robots either working, chatting, or eating lunch.

Mordecai and Rigby - "Whoa!"

Benson - "Skips, what is this place?"

Skips- "This is the Clone Drones. Many years ago, they were a lot of cloning machine that people made so that they can either have extra help, friends, or afraid of dying. But after a while, people starting to take advanced of it and use it for selfish reasons like robbing people or something. Some believe though destroying the machines is the only way but know it wasn't right and it takes a long time to build. They managed to hide them here and could make more. Only a few people know like me, because I help built them."

Benson - "Wow that's amazing!"

"Hey Skips!"

They turned and saw Techmo and one of the Clone Drone workers who wearing a white and black shirt and pants, gray shoes, glasses and messy blonde hair.

Skips - "Oh hey Techmo and Craig! Long time no see. *to his friends* Guys, this is my old friend Craig, he's one the builders of the clone machines. Craig these are my friends Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

Craig - "Nice to meet all of you. What brings you here?"

Mordecai - "We are here to bring back our friend Pops. Well more of a clone actually."

Craig - "Oh I see no problem. Come with me."

 **()()()()()()**

Craig led the gang to one of the cloning machines. Craig and Techmo began to do the setting and Techmo asked them:

Techmo - "Did any gang follow you?"

Rigby - "Like who?"

Skips- "These gang called CopyGang." 

High Five Ghost - "Who are they?"

Skips - "They these gangs who want to clone themselves for selfish reasons like world domination or destroyed them thinking nobody deserve it."

Mordecai - "You mean those people you mention earlier?"

Skips - "Yes."

Muscle Man - "Don't worry bro we'll make sure nothing happens."

Benson - "Hey not to sound rude, but we to work on cloning Pops."

Everyone - "Right!"

 **()()()()()()**

After setting up the machine, Rigby gave Craig the hair. Craig put the hair in the machine and they started up the machine to clone Pops.

Skips - "Okay now we gotta wait a half hour."

Rigby - "Half an hour?! Why so long? That's like almost thirty years."

Techmo - "Rigby it's takes time to finish cloning people."

Mordecai - "Come dude it's only a half hour."

Rigby - "Ugh, fine but what do we do until then?"

Craig - "You can explore the place."

They began to wait but explore the whole place. Beside the clone's machines, they found some video game rooms. They played for a while then they had some wings, and watch movies. They didn't pay attention to the men in suits looking out the window.

 **()()()()()()**

Techmo - "Well guys the machine said that we have five minutes left."

Mordecai - "Great! We are getting closer to getting Pops' back!"

However, this was cut short when they heard an exploding sound. They also heard people screaming and running away. Techno opened the door, and the gang eyes widen in shock and fear. 

Muscle Man- "Oh no bro!"

They saw the CopyGang beating up people and destroying some of the machines. They were even stealing some of the machine for themselves and laughing about it.

Skips - "It's them!"

Benson- "They are destroying everything!"

Mordecai- "We have to stop them!"

Muscle Man - "Get 'me!"

They all charged up and began to fight the gang. Some of them used weapons, but Craig and Techmo used their weapons to block the attack. Some of the CopyGang even clone themselves but they even got beaten up by the Park gang.

Skips - "Try protecting the machine that's cloning Pops!"

Benson - "We are on it!"

CopyGang Leader - "Get that loser!"

Two of the CopyGang men chased after Benson but Benson ran faster. However, it made them run even faster to catch up to Benson. Thinking quickly, Benson saw stacks of cords on a desk, and knocked them down. The stacks of cords caused the two guys to get tangled in each other.

Benson - "Ha! Missed me!"

He ran toward the machine that was cloning Pops, and saw that it was almost done.

Skips - *punching a guy* "How many minutes left?"

Benson - "One minute!"

Then suddenly, one of them punch Benson in the face which made him fall on his back.

Mordecai - "Benson!" *got hit in the back of the head and was knocked out*

Rigby - "Mordecai! *gets hit too and was also knocked out. * 

Then, Skips heard a ding noise and the machine was ready. The door and it was Pops! 

Pops - "Oh hello!"

Skips - "Pops!"

Pops - "Skips my good man, what's going on?"

Skips - "No time to explain!"

Skips got punched in the face, and Pops saw shocked. He turned and saw that his friends getting hurt and some were unconscious. This made him angry  
and feel his powers are charging up.

Pops - "You ruffians! Nobody hurt my friends!"

Fools charges at the gang and use his powers. Pops made a glowing light appeared and it made all the CopyGang disappeared. Not only Pops made them disappear, his powers fixed the place up and the machines was back and all fixed up. Pops use his powers to send all his friend's home.

 **()()()()()()()()**

The house, Mordecai wakes up as well as Benson and Rigby. They saw that were in Mordecai and Rigby's room and Benson was on an air mattress. They saw the door opened and it was Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost checking on them.

Skips - "Oh good you guys are awake."

Mordecai *rubbing his head* "Ugh...what happened? 

High Five Ghost - "You, Rigby and Benson were knocked out. Are you guys ok?"

Benson - "Yeah we are fine."

Rigby - "How did you guys stop them?"

Muscle Man - We didn't. Pops did."

Rigby - "W-wait it work!?"

Skips - "Yep he's in his room. But he doesn't remember the sacrifice he made so instead he just remembered pushing Anti-Pops into the sun."

Mordecai - "He still remembers us, doesn't he?"

Skips - "Of course he does."

Benson - "Can we see him?"

Skips - "Of course."

They all go see Pops, and they saw him in his room, playing the harpsichord. He turned around and saw his friends.

Pops - "Oh hello! How are you feeling?"

Rigby - "Pops your back!"

Pops - "Yes what about my back?

They all laugh and ambush him in a big embrace hug. They even called Mr. Mallard and told him what happened and was happy to see his son again. 25 years later, Pops still works at the park, but now have his own butterfly house in the park. Sure, he misses his friends, and his father passed away from old age every now and then, but was happy that they follow their dreams and visit anytime. However unknowingly to all of them, Pops did remember what he has done but just pretended not to remember so nobody must worry or cry about it. Although did wish Anti-Pops could live, but knew he had to be destroyed so the world can be saved. Besides, he is going to see him again in 14 billion years. But overall, Pops was happy that his all his friends earned their happy ending truly did deserve their happy ending and his.

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
